


Something Wrong

by Kaatosade



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dressrosa Arc, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaatosade/pseuds/Kaatosade
Summary: "Is there something wrong with your head?" Luffy asked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at Dressrosa. I just couldn't help getting this idea.

It was at Dressrosa, when Law lost all hope of becoming something more than allies with Luffy. For days his thoughts had gone in endless circles, until he had finally admitted to himself that he _wanted_ it. He also wanted to have some therapy because of such insanity. It was obvious that there was something wrong with his head, but knowing that didn't stop him from wanting Luffy.

Sometimes Law felt like Luffy wanted him, too, but reading Luffy was so impossible that Law found himself unable to make a move. There were moments, when he was about to say something, when he felt the air being thick with _something_ , but they always broke like soap bubbles, leaving him to wonder whether it had been his imagination, and how badly his head actually was messed up.

Thus Law had resigned to waiting and observing. Sometime there would be a moment, when Luffy would give him some unambiguous sign, yes or no.

The moment came with Law and Luffy on Cavendish's horse, and that was when Law knew he was without any hope.

He was lying on Luffy's lap. Handcuffed. With his bare chest showing.

_Luffy didn't even look at him._

Sure, the moment wasn't very suitable for perverted thoughts and they needed to concentrate on the battle waiting for them. Law understood that. It was about life and death, and he wasn't feeling very comfortable, thinking how they were galloping towards Doflamingo. Not being able to use his Powers because of the blasted handcuffs was the worst.

But... _handcuffs_. If even a tiniest amount of sexual attraction existed, how was it possible for any male to prevent his thoughts from running away even momentarily? There should be a hurried glimpse, a look saying: _'Ah, what I'd love to do to you, if only we had some time'._

There just wasn't that sort of chemistry between them, at least Luffy didn't think so. If they happened to survive, it would be best for Law to accept the fact.

~*~

It just happened that they survived. Using the last bit of his energy, Law saved Luffy from falling, swapping him next to himself on the ledge. His field of vision had narrowed because of pain and tiredness, making him not see anyone else than Luffy, even though there were other people present. Those were not meaningful; there was only a few things in his mind.

_Doflamingo is down. We are alive._

And everything hurt, in every imaginable way. Physically and mentally, in a good and a bad way, paralyzing and liberating at the same time.

Law crawled closer to Luffy to see how he was doing. He saw a pair of slender hands, petting Luffy's hair while he was lying there completely powerless, and followed them upwards to meet Rebecca's worried eyes. Law wanted to chop those hands off with his Power and throw them off the ledge, but was absolutely drained. Good thing that Rebecca didn't know it.

"You can leave him to me," he said. "I'm a doctor."

It seemed that Rebecca was quick to pick the meaning behind Law's words: _'Leave him to me or I'll cut you in two.'_ Soon she was off with Violet.

"Strawhat. How are you feeling?" Law asked, leaning closer. He supported himself with his good arm while checking the damage Luffy had taken. There were countless wounds cut with strings, but they didn't seem too serious. The worst thing seemed to be extreme tiredness after the battle.

Luffy didn't answer, wrapping his arm around Law's back instead. Maybe it was supposed to be just a companionable gesture, but it caused Law to lose his balance, falling on Luffy. The rubbery arm just tightened its hold around Law, hurting godawfully, because Law's own arm was nothing more than a lump of throbbing, radiating pain.

He still wished the embrace would never end; he was just laying there, delirious, his heart racing wildly.

"What about you? You almost scared me to death, Traffy," Luffy said. His voice was still hoarse, out of breath.

"Idiot. I'm the one who's supposed to ask that question. I'm a doctor."

Luffy tried to get a better hold, his fingers wrapping around Law's arm, which was barely staying in place. Law managed not to squeal, but couldn't help flinching because of pain.

"Whoa, sorry!" Luffy let go immediately.

Letting go and disengaging hurt even more than squeezing Law's arm. He scrambled to sit up, pretending there was absolutely nothing wrong. He was just... just studying his ally's wounds, that's right. Because he was a doctor.

"What's wrong with you?" Luffy asked.

"No need to pretend that you care." Law knew he was being a dick, because of course Luffy cared. But Luffy didn't care _enough_. On top of that, Law also had been almost scared to death several times, which didn't improve his mood. He was in pain, tired and jittery; he wanted to inject himself with excessive amount of sedatives and analgesics so that he could sleep a week nonstop. This definitely was a wrong moment to throw a tantrum because of his one-sided feelings, but everything was so raw and fresh, it was just pouring out uncontrollably like blood from their wounds.

Luffy gathered his strength, sitting up to have a better look at Law. The corner of Luffy's eye was bleeding profusely, Law couldn't help staring at the bright red trickle staining his face.

"The heck are you talking about?" Luffy asked.

It would sound so stupid, were Law to say it aloud. He was silent, avoiding looking Luffy in the eye.

"Hey, look at me! Dammit!" Luffy grabbed Law's shoulders and shook him, until the pain caused by his swinging arm was too much, forcing him to really look. "You think it was fun to see you like that? For a moment I thought you were _dead_! You almost were, right? Don't you ever again almost die and then bullshit that I don't care. Because – I – do."

The intensity of the outburst made Law's pulse quicken, while there was a guilty lurch at the bottom of his stomach. This was nothing new, he had already known this – and still this wasn't the thing he wanted to hear.

"The whole thing... it made me so mad." It seemed like there might be some steam coming out of Luffy's ears.

"I know. I was watching."

"Then why are you saying – hey, are you raving? You're hurt that badly? Hey, Traffy? Stay there, I'll go and get a doctor –"

"I _am_ a doctor, and no, I'm actually sane. So don't go anywhere, Strawhat." Law didn't think that either of them was capable to even stand up, let alone go anywhere. It still seemed that Luffy was ready to try.

_Idiot. Doesn't care about himself at all, if something needs to be done._

They were sitting there quietly for a long time, slowly dripping blood into the same puddle. It felt romantic in some sick way.

"What do you mean I don't care?" Luffy asked.

"Come to think again, I was raving. Forget it."

"No!"

"Maybe we could find some meat to eat –"

"Traffy. I won't –" Luffy swallowed. There was a glassy look in his eyes while his thoughts wandered to meat. "You can't distract me. Why do you think so?"

"Because it's a proven fact that you're a bottomless pit?"

"Not that! That caring thing."

Law heaved a sigh. Should have guessed that he would regret his slip. It wasn't often that Luffy bothered listening to any explanations or asking these kind of questions, but sometimes Luffy was just as persistent as a child and wouldn't give up until he got an answer.

It might be just tiredness and pain making a mess of Law's mind, but he decided to tell. Luffy had given him his life back, in a way, and there was no way he was going to move on while wondering if it would have been better to make it all clear. He refused to spend the rest of his life thinking if he could have done _something_.

So, he talked. Luffy was listening so quietly that Law thought many times he had fallen asleep, or maybe started to dream about meat. It made explaining much easier.

Law had gotten to the issue with the handcuffs, when Luffy suddenly startled, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Is there something wrong with your head?" Luffy asked.

Law didn't bother to tell how many times he had diagnosed himself and for what reasons. Something wrong with his head? Oh, indeed. "How so?"

"Why the heck would I want to see you like that? Bound and weak and helpless?"

 _That would be the reason_ , Law thought.

"That's not like _you_!" Luffy grabbed the lapels of Law's coat, yanking him closer until their noses almost touched. "You're not supposed to be like that! You're meant to be strong and aloof and grumpy and smart, and look like you can go through anything like you don't even give a fuck, growling that everyone's an idiot and still saving them all, because you're awesome like that. _That_ is the Traffy I like."

Law could just blink, dumbfounded. It was impossible to take in that someone like Luffy even existed, and what exactly did he mean by 'liking'?

Luffy kissed him. Clumsy, wet and tasting of blood. That was all the answer Law needed.


End file.
